Sweet Treat: Keychain
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: "Come on, at least let me treat you on a café or something!" "What? NO! I just paid for your key chain and now you're treating me to a café in SIX in the EVENING?" Being the hard-headed girl Lucy is, she's not taking "no" for an answer. AU. First LaLu fluff. OOC.


Sweet Treat: Keychain

* * *

**Author's Note**: My first attempt on making a one shot, if it's messed up or lame, I'm so sorry. If it goes too cheesy, aiyeeeeeeeee! Kilig much? Wahahaha. \m/

**Summary**: "Come on, at least let me treat you on a café or something!" "What? NO! I just paid for your key chain and now you're treating me to a café in SIX in the EVENING?" Being the hard-headed girl Lucy is, she's not taking "no" for an answer. Fluffy OneShot. AU. First fluff and one shot. :)

* * *

Lucy was giving her dog—Plue—a walk at the street. Weird, huh? She could have had taken the park, but she was too lazy today that she chose the streets—which was a **lot **closer from her apartment. As Lucy was passing by, her big brown eyes spotted something interesting.

It was a key chain. A **very **cute key chain for her liking. It was a golden key that was crafted with amazing detail. Lucy admired it for awhile then decided to enter, as she held the leash of Plue—but she was stopped by the guard of the shop.

"No pets allowed, miss."

Lucy puffed up her cheeks and continued on her way to the shop, but was once again stopped by the **persistent **bastard of a guard. Oh, shut up! She's accusing the guard for being persistent and for acting like... he's her father! While here she is, getting all stubborn and **childish **for Pete's sake! The blonde gave him a glare, "But Plue's behaved and well-trained!"

"Even so, miss. Just let me hold the dog while you are inside and you may shop all the time you wa—" he was about to carry Plue away from her but was restrained by Lucy, "NO! I won't let someone like you touch my dog! He's **mine**!" she frowned, with her cheeks pink, and she hugged Plue closer to her.

The guard sighed and rubbed his nape, "Miss, if you won't let me take care of the dog, then it would be better if you just leave the stor—" but was cut off once again.

"WHO ARE YOU TO ORDER ME AROUND?" she yelled, getting some attention from the others. The guard sweat dropped, "Quiet down, miss. I'm just doing my job—" and he kept on getting cut off short by the teenager.

"But you're doing it **wrong**! WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!" she threw a small tantrum around her and pouted. Other people started murmuring and giving them some strange stares. The guard sighed, feeling embarrassed, and was about to speak but was cut off—AGAIN!—by another blonde but a male this time.

"What's the problem? It's so damn noisy, I can't take a nap." the blonde guy stretched his neck around, resulting a 'CRACK' sound, making him groan in relief.

"THIS GUARD WAS TAKING MY DOG AWAY FROM ME AND HE WON'T LET ME IN! LAXUS, HELP ME OUT HERE!" Lucy cried and pulled Laxus by the collar. The guard stared at her in disbelief and choked. Laxus raised an eyebrow and pulled Lucy away, "Uh-huh. No, he's not. He's just telling you that pets aren't allowed inside, but you're acting like a kid as if you don't know what that even means." and stared at Lucy.

Lucy left her mouth open and smacked her head with her hand, "Oh no..I'm getting so stupid..." she whimpered. Lucy raised her head and apologized to the guard, who just returned a nod and a weird look.

"I'll just hold Plue and you buy what you need. And we're done." Laxus said boringly, as he picked Plue up and played with him. Lucy nodded her head and skipped inside.

* * *

WITH LAXUS, PLUE, AND THE GUARD

Laxus just threw Plue in the air and caught him back on his hands. Plue barked in happiness, making Laxus throw him again. Once his hands caught him once more, the blonde grinned, "Adorable dog you are." and he ruffled Plue's head.

Then the guard suddenly asked, "'she your friend?" then Laxus shot him a confused look but answered anyway, "Mmyeah. My childhood friend, actually. We live across from each other." and he placed Plue on a nearby chair. He noticed that it was the guard's, but the guard let him.

"I see. She seemed to be a bit... out of her mind, which scares me. A lot." the guard smiled.

Laxus just laughed and slapped the guard's back a few times—as if they were the best buddies ever, "I know the feeling, dude. It's the worst, but it's still funny. It's the first time in my life meeting a girl like her." and he just gave another laugh.

The guard was twitching. WOW, did he hit him so hard on the back, it was burning. You could practically see some smoke coming out from his back! You'd go "OH MY GOD" and now, I am quoting Usher.

* * *

WITH LUCY

"Mmm.. I really want this but I don't have enough money." she muttered as she stared at the golden key in hand. She has 50,000 Jewels on hand, while the key chain was 80,000 Jewels!

Then an idea popped out of her head, then she smiled deviously, "Oh, Laaaxuuuuus~!" she sang as she skipped towards the blonde man. The latter a confused eyebrow at her, and Lucy just beamed, "Buy this for me, please?" she said as she showed him the key chain.

Laxus eyed her weirdly, "Now?" and Lucy nodded her head a bit quickly, "Yes. **Now**." she stated with a sickly-sweet tone, making Laxus shudder to the bones.

"Do I have to go inside?"

Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Well, duuuhh! The cashier **is **inside, right? Now, go!" and she pushed Laxus inside, leaving Plue with the guard.

As they reached the cash registrar, they successfully paid for the key chain and Lucy got what she wanted. "Thank you, Laxus!" she giggled and smiled at the key. She smiled proudly to herself for making the best idea ever—which you can find stupid—and she went out and dragging Laxus with her.

They passed by the guard and she blinked, "Um... thank you for taking care of Plue. I guess..?" she smiled hesitantly to the guard, who just chuckled and gave her the white dog, "No problem."

* * *

"H-Hey, wait a minute! I thought I was just gonna pay for your stuff?" Laxus tried to escape from her grasp, but it just tightens every time he struggles.

"STOP struggling, Laxus~! I'm just going to treat you some food!" Lucy laughed heartily and continued dragging the poor guy, receiving some stares from passerbys.

Laxus groaned and slumped back in defeat, his mouth pouting cutely.

After a few minutes, Lucy didn't let go of Laxus **yet**, and just kept on dragging him around, "Hmm... I'm pretty sure it's here somewhere." she mumbled. Laxus could hear her clearly and rolled his eyes, "You know what, we're getting lost."

Lucy grunted and let go of him, making him fall on his back, "I knooow..." and she looked at Plue for awhile.

"Where **are **we going?" Laxus dusted off the dirt on his clothes and took off his earphones. Lucy opened her mouth but closed it again, imitating a fish in water. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, making Laxus sigh.

"I'm going." he turned on his heel but Lucy stopped him by pulling him on the sleeve, she pouted childishly.

"Come on, at least let me treat you on a café or something!" she insisted, but Laxus wouldn't want to—and would never EVER in his life—go to a café. You know, some waitresses dressed in maid outfits, the theme full of **girly-girl **stuff and plushies—super cute ones—and there he was, sitting on a heart-shaped chair beside the window, with a girl, and his **"cool" **friends snickering at him outside the shop. Just thinking about it made him want to die. Like, right now.

"What? NO! I just paid for your key chain and now you're treating me to a café in SIX in the EVENING?" he argued, but being the hard-headed girl Lucy is, she wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

"No," Lucy dragged him once more and she spotted a café. Well, it's not COMPLETELY one but still a café.

Actually, it was a **computer shop**, called "TechCafé" and there was a café inside it. When Lucy let him go, Laxus stared at Lucy in disbelief, "What? Aren't you gonna bring us to a... more girly one?" then Lucy beamed, but her smile faltered.

"Eh? You want to go to those more girly ones? I knew it that you're gay... I'm pretty sure you have a thing for Freed-sa—" but before she could continue more, Laxus covered her mouth.

"NO! THAT IS **NOT **TRUE!" he hissed, Lucy just giggled on Laxus's hand and skipped towards the computer shop.

* * *

INSIDE, Laxus ended up playing Defense Of The Ancients and Diablo—too bad, it isn't Diablo 3—while Lucy was eating cake and drinking some chocolate milk shake. When she was done, she tapped a napkin on her mouth and trotted towards Laxus's direction, her hands entangled behind her back.

As she stood beside him, "Hmm.. I guess I'm going to use the computer as well." and she sat on a chair beside him.

She started using Facebook, and she had **69 **notifications, **13 **friend requests, and **96 **MESSAGES! Just LOOK at her profile picture; it was her wearing a low-cut shirt—that showed some cleavage—and a short, denim skirt that reached a few inches above the knees. Well, no, she wasn't a slut to do that, it was just her style.

Lucy **likes **wearing these stuff, but sometimes, if she gets self-conscious or on PMS, she wears some baggy shirts or rather some turtlenecks, and maybe some skinny jeans or baggy pants. And Laxus was thankful for that, he's not gonna date some prostitute-like girl or something. Wait.. What's he THINKING? He wasn't even on a **date **with Lucy!

After staying there, Lucy told him that she's going home. Laxus insisted that they'd go home together since they're near each other. Because that's just how a gentleman Laxus is!

When they reached their neighborhood, Lucy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, with a blush on her face, "Um... thanks for the time, Laxus. I hope to have this bonding time with you again.. someday." she muttered and looked down as she kicked the dirt with her feet.

Laxus's cheeks painted a tint of pink, since he doesn't go with this things. But when he looks at the smaller blonde, she was just too... **CUTE**! An adorable teenager.

"Uh... yeah, sure." he responded, the blush still on his face.

Then, she turned on her heel and entered her house. But Laxus stopped her for a minute, "W-Wait! How did you treat me when you don't have enough money left?" and Lucy just stood there, her back facing him. She looked over her shoulder. Lucy stuck her tongue out and winked, "Skills~" she sang and went inside the house.

Laxus just smiled and mused, _Weird girl. _and he laughed. Laxus went inside to only be greeted by his grandfather glomping (?) him, and his SISTER—who will remain nameless—grinning evilly.

"You're scheming something, aren't you?" he sighed and pulled Makarov away from him. His sister just cackled and said, "We've found the right girl for you!" and she continued laughing like a witch, while Laxus rolled his eyes and ignored her.

This is **probably **his best day ever **with **Lucy. And he ended up sleeping, with a stupid grin on his face.

* * *

**Author's (crappy) Note:  
**How do you think? Is my first OneShot good? Too fluffy? Then, what? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, yeah! - **Naruto** **Deidara Reference **

Forgive me if it sucks. MY FIRST ATTEMPT FOR A ONE SHOT HAS BEEN ACCOMPLISHED!  
_Notice the slight parody? No..? Never mind, then. :) _

asdfghjklanime wants you to review! ~  
AND SHE WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!

A-Chan: No homo.  
Laxus: Word.

Ja`ne! :*  
- asdfghjklanime

* * *

# Dreamed about Laxus Dreyar being a crinkly old man. With a beard. XD

_"Oh, I see you're on the Internet instead of doing what you're suppose to be doing again."_  
**Yeah, I'm just too awesome, you know. And now, I'm flattering myself. Oh, stop it you. ~ **:"3

**V**

**V**


End file.
